A Brand New Adventure
by Relena Tsukino
Summary: Sorry this took so long! I explained the whole thing in the story so...LOOK!! I NEED YOUR HELP!!
1. Default Chapter Title

I awoke the next morning, and saw that Harry, Hermione, and Ron were waiting in the common room for me. I said hi, and we walked to the Great Hall together. 

Today, for breakfast, we had crackers, tea- that- never- got- cold, swiss cheese, and gritts. As I looked around the table, I noticed that a boy named Neville was devouring the cheese on his plate. Ignoring him, I cut a triangle of cheese off of the circle, and sat it on my plate. Hermione and I were deep in conversation then, since the moment we walked out of Gryffindor Tower. 

"My best subject at home was math," she said,"Although, I liked Science."

"Me too," I said, thinking of the run down school I went to near the home. I was GOING to eat my cracker just then when I realized something was missing.

The cheese was gone. 

Thinking fast, because I LOVE I love cheese, I glanced at Neville. He had my cheese, and was just about to let it slip into his mouth when-

"Hey, THAT"S MINE!" I yelled. Maybe I was overreacting, but then, so was he. There was a lot more cheese left on the plate on which I got mine.

After a few minutes of wrestling Neville, and FINALLY getting my food without being caught by a teacher, I finished my breakfast. Our first class was Charms, so together my new friends and I set off for Professor Dumbledore's office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know, this is kind of short, but I have writers block!!Help me out in reviews, PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!!! I would have put this out sooner but like I said, writer's block is taking over me!!***Puts her hands on her head as if in pain***If you don't help me...this story will never be finished!!So help!!Oh, and email me at [skeebie@home.com][1], or [ryokoskya@fushigiyugi.com][2]. Byes!

   [1]: mailto:skeebie@home.com
   [2]: mailto:ryokoskya@fushigiyugi.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

On the way there, I wrote in my diary.

September 1st, 2000

Dear Diary,

It has been a very strnge two weeks, indeed. First, I got taken away from Ms. Ceceil's Home for Children by a man named Rubeus Hagrid. He seems very nice, and I like him. Next, He took me shopping in this weird shopping center and told me I was a witch! How weird is that? Anyway, I stayed at this inn/pub called The Leaky Cauldron. Now, I'm on the train to my school, Hogwarts. I can't wait to get there, Hagrid said he is a teacher there and it's loads of fun. Oh! The train has stopped, we're here. I'll write later on today before I go to bed, okay diary? See ya.

Sincerely,

Skya

As I got off the train without my things, (for a reason I don't know) I saw Hagrid and waved to him. He was leading off what looked to be very scared eleven-year-olds.

I went to this place and got in a carrige with invisible horses, and suddenly, we were at Hogwarts. Hagrid came up to me then and said, "Ya go in, and line up at the end of the room where thse here kids are. don' mind an' one else, jus' do it," he said. And that's exactly what I did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I went into a very big room, and stood at the end of the fairly short line. 

This man introduced himself as Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School

Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now it all made sense! I was a witch!

Then, Professor McGonagol introduced herself and proceeded to call up the first year students to be sorted. After them it was my turn. 

"This year we have accepted fourteen year old Skya Arson into our school. She was overlooked when we were searching for first years. We hope that whatever house she's in, you'll all give her a warm welcome," Dumbledore said. 

Then it was time for me to go up.

I put on the hat, and to me it said,"Ah, you're a fairly bright girl, but Ravenclaw isn't for you. Hmm... You'd do well in Slytherin, but you would probably object, like your brother," it said. _My brother? Since when did I have a brother?_ I thought. "Oh, you don't know. I suppose I'll put you in with him. You'll figure it out sooner or later," the hat said. I was beginning to think it was whacko! Suddenly it shouted, "Gryffindor!" 

I heard a series of clapping coming from a nearby table. Dinner came, as I sat down, and LOADS of people were interested in talking to me. I had fun, eating and talking at the same time. 

Looking around, I saw a girl with bushy brown hair whisper something to a boy with glasses, then to one with red hair and freckles. I only caught a few frases: "New girl Skya," "Scar," and "Harry." Where had I heard the name before? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you liked the second part of my story, which is in a bigger font. 

This is NOT- I repeat- NOT a self insertation. Skya is not my name. She's a made up character, you'll find out who she is... probably in chapter three! Please review, or email me at: [skeebie@home.com][1]. See ya!

   [1]: mailto:skeebie@home.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

Oh well, I thought. I ate the rest of my dinner, and with the rest of my house, went to Gryffindor common room. 

When I went up to my dorm, I found that the bushy- haired girl was up there waiting for me. I said hi to her, and she said hi back. Then we really got to talking.

"I noticed the scar on your forehead," she said. I didn't say anything. She continued.

"Oops, I've forgotten to introduce myself! I'm Hermione Granger," she said, "I know your name."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Hermione," I said.

"Uh, what I was going to say was, where'd you get that scar? Because, my friend Harry has one, too. Everyone thought he was the only one that had it," Hermione told me. I rubbed my forehead, it was suddenly starting to hurt. _BAD._

"I- I've had it since, well...before I can remember," I said. "My parents died when I was only a year old. All I remember is a bright green light..." I trailed off, and screamed in agony as my scar started burning, burning so hard. 

Hermione gasped, howing her concern. Next thing I knew, I was lying in my new bed, with three teenagers hoovering over me. I recognized them as Hermione and her friends, Harry and... I didn't know the other one's name. 

"You're right Hermione, she DOES have the same scar as Harry! Wow, I wonder if you're related, Harry," the unknown boy said as I lifted up my bangs and felt my head. Apparently, he'd seen my scar. 

"Maybe, but I doubt it, Ron," Harry said. So his name was Ron. I was down with that.

"We could ask her," Ron said. Then he asked it. "Are you related to Harry?" What a dumb question! How was I supposed to know?!

"Uh, Hermione, did you tell them what I told you about what I saw and remembered?" I asked.

"Yes, I did," she responded. "I remember that hat telling me... that I had a brother in Gryffindor, and that I'd meet him sometime soon." Their eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. 

"It- it did? Maybe we should tell Dumbledore," Harry suggested. It was fine with me.

"Okay, let's confront him tomorrow at breakfast," Hermione said. We all agreed to it. For the rest of the night we talked and laughed. Even me! 

They told me about their adventures here, and I told them of mine at the orphanage. Harry said he felt bad that I had to go there, and he didn't, but I lied and told him that it wasn't his fault. There was a reason for this: I didn't want anyone feeling bad for me because I got hit.(Miss Ceceil was very mean, and strict. If you didn't do EXACTLY what she said, when she said it, you got hit.) You can imagine the many times I cried in my sleeping bag on the floor, all alone without friends. But, I finally had them here. Maybe I'd tell them- if I felt it was the right time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I hope you liked this part. Please review, but I'm sort of getting disturbed by these flames:( You know the saying: "If you don't have anything good to say, don't say anything at all."

In the next part, someone takes Skya's cheese...Ooh, what will happen?! 

As usual, I only own Skya and her story, so don't sue me, you'll have no reason to.

Welpers, gotta book- it!

Relena Tsukino. Please email me if you like at: skeebie@home.com


End file.
